1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for introducing and guiding objects in cavities or blood vessels in the body of a patient.
2. Prior Art
Many methods have been proposed in the past, for inserting catheters into the body of a patient. In this connection, there have been used, for example, previously primarily bent catheters made of a relatively rigid material, which can be straightened or bent at the point thereof with the aid of inserted guide means. Catheters have also been guided by magnetically influencing the direction in which their point is inserted. In connection with cerebral examinations, it is known to insert an object straight through the brain tissue and through the ventricles. This often results in damage, however.
Common to all methods known to me is that they do not fulfil all requirements associated with selective ventriculography and the study of the vascular system, for which much more conformable and guidable auxiliary devices are required.